Pulled into Fairy Tail
by perseverance-n
Summary: Reborn into Fiore and being a prodigy doesn't mean Haze Saunders is perfect. It just means there are more challenges to face if she want to keep secrets, especially from a lively magical guild such as Fairy Tail. SI-OC/Some AU/Spoilers


**A/N:** I wrote yet another new fanfiction for my favorite anime even though I wrote a Fairy Tail story. This is a self-insert unlike my other story. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine nor the characters. I only own my OCs.

 **Warning:** OOCs, OCs, self-insert, violence, some AU, Mary-Sue, and some bad grammar.

 _ **Please leave no flames.**_

* * *

 **Pulled into Fairy Tail**

* * *

I wasn't a dreamer.

I was a practical person.

I believed what you see is what you get.

But life had a way of balancing itself.

You couldn't have reality without dreams and vice versa.

And that was how I found myself leaving everything I knew to be swept into somewhere unexpected, a place where I was reborn with all memories of my previous life intact.

Blended was a place of reality and dreams.

OoO

The moment I felt aware of myself and my surroundings, I knew something wasn't right. I, an adult, was stuck inside a child's body.

The strangeness didn't end there.

At two I was speaking in full sentences, which caught my parents' attention, but they didn't take it seriously until at three I was re-reading the books word for word what they read once for me. At four I was reading fat books and having conversation with people. At five my parents decided to give me an intelligence test and were stunned to see that I had an education of an adult.

Why?

I never told them the truth because I wanted to avoid being put in a mental institution if they had one in Fiore. Imagine if I told them I could remember my previous life and the world I, now, was in was once a television show.

Yep. I was living in an anime.

The intelligence test I took stated I mastered mathematics, reading and the sciences or in this world it was known as magic.

My parents decided to take my education to a whole new level. They worked hard in their jobs in order to hire an impressive private tutor for me to continue my education. As my learning in the scholarly world grew, my parents wanted me to be able to protect myself because they realized that the words of a child prodigy were spreading around in Hona, a small town west of Magnolia. They hired the best martial artist they could find. Fuu Ryou believed in a challenge so he took a chance to train a child prodigy.

In two years, I mastered swordsmanship, archery, dagger play, stars and hand-to-hand combat. Furthermore, while training in the arts of fighting, I learned I had a unique magic, if one would call it that. Other people's magic couldn't harm me. Their magic would disperse before hitting me.

Weird, right?

When my parents learned of this fact, they quit their jobs, sold their belongings and we moved out of Hona. Ryou, who was impressed with my fighting style, stayed with us until he deemed I became a deadly opponent.

We lived like nomads -traveling from place to place. Home became a foreign word. We had no choice as we learned there were some people after us. Somehow, they heard about my magical skill and were intrigued with me. My father and Ryou separated from mom and me and they took off in the opposite direction. Their goal was to look for the ones who hunted us and get rid of them.

It had been three years since I last heard from them. Mom and I settled in Hargeon because she got really ill. The doctors said she had a fatal illness, one they couldn't find a cure for. Even with my high intellect, I couldn't find a way to save her.

Her death made me realize the reality of my situation. I was a genius, but what was the point? If I couldn't save her, then being a good fighter and having endless knowledge was pointless.

After her death, I underwent depression. At times I tried to get word out to my father and Ryou about her death but their location remained unknown.

You could say I hit a road block.

I didn't seem to enjoy anything around me anymore.

And so, I began to be careless. I stayed in Hargeon, knowing that one day I would encounter them, the people from Fairy Tail or the ones who hunted me for my abilities.

However, having normal features, it would be hard to spot me. I had long brown hair, braided. My eyes were hazel and large. I wore spectacles on my face due to reading a lot of books. Haze, my first name, was given in short for my eye color. My last name was Saunders. Haze Saunders. I tended to dress comfortably, choosing to wear t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. The casual clothing was easier to move in if I had to be on the run.

I tended to blend in the crowd easily because I looked average.

On this particular morning, I was headed into the bookstore. Usually, the bookstore had magazines and newspapers. I used them as resources to keep up with the current events in Fiore. I've been searching for leads on my father's location. No luck so far. And everything was boring.

I walked through the door and Arnold, the bookstore owner hadn't looked in my direction. He was one of the few people who talked to me because I tried to make myself known.

It took about three rounds in his store and a fake cough for him to see me by the newspaper section.

"Good morning, Haze," Arnold's voice greeted me. Like I said, I could blend in anywhere. Someone would have to have sharp senses to notice me from the beginning to the end of something. Though who could blame him? He had been too busy looking at a busty blond female passing his store. He was probably internally hoping for her to walk in his store.

"Good morning, Arnold," I replied back politely, remembering to plaster a smile on my face. My forefinger pressed against my spectacles to keep them from falling off my face.

I picked up a newspaper as I felt the man's eyes on me. He was maybe trying to comprehend how he missed me. Skimming through pages, I heard him clear his throat.

Raising an eyebrow as my hazel orbs shifted to him, I said, "yes."

"Didn't you hear the news?" he questioned. He could be another source of information sometimes.

"What news?"

"Salamander from Fairy Tail is in town."

I put the newspaper back with the other rest of papers. "Really?"

"Yes, it's not every day we have someone from a reputable guild come into our town."

Half the town would be destroyed tonight if a Fairy Tail member was in town. The magical guild was known for causing destruction. "You're right."

"Aren't you interested in joining their magic guild?"

"Why would ask you that?" I asked as I made my way toward him.

"I just thought that you are a mage." And sometimes, the person you least expected to be observant could surprise you.

I halted. "What gave you that impression?"

"Mmm… nothing." His quietness was my cue to not return. He saw and knew too much.

I blinked and then walked toward the door. "You're not getting anything Chloe?"

"Nope, not today," I said as I waved my hand in the air. "See you."

"Yeah, see you around."

The truth, in five days give or take with the amount of people going in and out of his bookstore, he would forget me.

People also tended to forget me because although I was a child prodigy in my younger days, life had a way of balancing things. In this case, my appearance wasn't the same as the women from Fairy Tail. I wasn't gorgeous like the buxom females who could make any male drool, but I wasn't ugly either. If I put half an effort in my appearance, I could be pretty. It was just easier to dress for comfort.

Also, since Salamander was in town, the events in Fairy Tail were on their way and seeing that I was in a world where I knew the future, it was better not to cross the characters. A hint of a smile appeared on my face. That didn't mean I couldn't observe him from far.

Another weakness was my curiosity. I was curious like a cat, and everyone knew what happened to that cat.

I wandered down the streets, my eyes scanning every corner. I was looking for a group of fangirling females. Wherever they were, I would find Salamander.

I continued walking until I heard screams from a distance. Moving into an alleyway, I looked in front of me and glanced over my shoulder. Not seeing anyone, I backed up until my back hit the wall. Tilting my head back, I took in the other brick wall, mentally calculating how many steps I needed to take before I hit the roof.

Then unwinding my muscles, I sprinted until I was climbing up the wall, my hands catching the edges of the roof. I hauled myself on top of a three-story building with ease and I walked until a group of females came into sight. I sat down on wooden roof shingles as I observed the commotion below. My eyes easily spotted a blond teenage girl wearing a blue ribbon on her head.

So Arnold was checking out Lucy Heartfilia? Everything was turning out to be interesting.

The blond girl was hopping her way into the center of the crowd, both her hands clutching tightly to her chest as her gaze remained on a tall blue-haired man. Apparently, she was under Bora's love spell.

A pink-haired teenage boy dashed into middle of the commotion. The blond stilled, realizing that she was under a spell.

Some of the girls attacked the real Salamander. I shook my head, wondering how he let himself get caught off guard. Maybe he was being a gentleman, although he liked to get into fights with Erza, so being a gentleman might not count after all. Whatever the reason, it was Lucy's and Natsu's first official meeting.

"This is where Lucy will get her dream of joining Fairy Tail," I whispered to no one. "A dream becoming a reality."

Standing up on the roof, I dusted my bottom and then fixed the spectacles on my face. The fire dragon slayer lifted his head and turned in my direction. I squinted my eyes at him, trying to assess if he saw me.

Nah. I pivoted on my feet and easily, I slid down the roof. I flipped in mid-air, my feet falling until they found grip on the ground. I remained standing.

I had enough for one day. My curiosity was sated. It was time to pack some belongings and skip town.

OoO

Packing whatever I needed, I left the rest of stuff for the landlord. He could sell whatever he wanted to earn extra money. I left a note for him under his door.

I ambled my way through some crowded streets, taking note the sun was setting along Hargeon's horizon. Birds were flying in the sky. I would miss the smell of salt by the seaside. Some girls walked by me, dressed in their finery.

"Did you hear? Salamander is having a grand party on his ship," one of the girls shared information.

"Salamander?"

"Yep, it's by the water. He's so fine. I wish he would only invite me."

I shook my head. The ship was a trap. Good luck to them, though I realized they were spelled by one of Bora's forbidden spells. Natsu was going to save them in the end along with Lucy.

Heaving the backpack on my back, I started to make way my way across town when I heard a "hey, you" calling from behind me.

Choosing to ignore the person, I continued to walk to Hargeon station when a small blue feline intercepted me. What the heck?

"Wait," the small cat said to me.

"What?" I blinked. "Excuse me," I said, remembering my manners.

"Hey you!" another voice said from behind me. Slowly turning around while my thumbs curled under my backpack straps, I saw a pink-haired male catching up to me and then bending over to quickly catch his breath.

"Umm…." I blinked again. The fire dragon slayer and his little friend were the last two I expected encounter. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know where we can find the boat where Salamander from Fairy Tail is having his party?"

I stared at him. Was he trying to fool me? The fire dragon slayer standing in front of me was Salamander from Fairy Tail. He must have caught the rumor of some of the girls being invited to a party.

"He is where you can find open water." I pointed to the sea.

He scratched the back of his head with his hand while he looked embarrassed. "We were hoping you can take us there."

"I wasn't invited. Besides, I'm leaving town." I let go my strap to fix the glasses on my face.

His demeanor changed instantly. "Where are you going?"

Why did he care? Unless he saw me earlier on the roof but that was unlikely. According to my calculation, I was standing ten feet away. So in his eyes I should have come out looking like a dot.

"I'm going to visit my family," I lied while crossing my hands over my chest.

His nose twitched and then he tilted his head. His dark eyes examined me. "So late in the evening you're going to visit family."

Was it me or was this Natsu was quite perceptive? "The last time I checked, what I do is none of your business." I stopped with the pleasantries.

"You," he pointed to me, "Are the one who told us where you are going."

I shook my head while saying, "I don't have time for this."

I side-stepped so I could pass him but his little friend blocked my way. "Please, we need to help to get to the boat."

"And since you're a girl, you can help us get there." Were my ears deceiving me or did this Natsu sound smarter?

I gestured to what I was wearing. "Why me?"

The intelligent spark faded from his dark eyes as he scratched his head. "You're the only girl around here."

Quickly, I looked around me and saw he was right. My mind was preoccupied with the idea of escaping that I didn't observe my surroundings. "Surely you can find someone else. There are many girls are dying to meet Salamander."

He folded his arms across his chest and I noted that he was wearing a long black robe to hide his Fairy Tail emblem. "And you're not."

I sighed. "I said I have another place to go."

Before I could grasp what he was doing, his fingers curled around my wrist and he was pulling me toward the open water. His feline friend flew in the air next to me. "It'll be quicker if you came with us."

His grip on my wrist was firm as he pulled me with some force toward the ocean. I could break from his hold but then I would cause reason for his suspicion. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Besides, Lucy would need him to save her since she was duped to going on the vessel.

"Fine," I finally agreed.

"I knew you would," he said. His neck craned over his shoulder, a big grin displayed on his young face.

Then I felt it, a strange feeling fluttering inside me. Not a romantic one, but one I still couldn't identify it.

Looking at the hand tugging my wrist, I tried to recall a time someone touched me.

Mom. She was the only one who did when she was alive. And she pulled me places the same way the pink-haired teenager was pulling me toward the sea. After some time, we stopped.

"All you need to do is go on the boat," he pointed out. There were girls walking on the ramp while guards, men from the ship, were letting them on board.

Glancing down at my attire, I exhaled. "I won't be able to get in the ship, not dressed like this." Then I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry."

I was about to leave, when Natsu took off my bag and tugged me to the boat. Happy pushed me from behind. The moment I was forced to walking on the wooden ramp, they gave me one more push until I reached two men guarding the entry point to their ship. They examined me with their eyes, rejection ready to slip out of their mouths when a tall, well-dressed, blue-haired man squeezed between them.

Up close he wasn't bad looking. A wide smirk displayed on his face, his fingers adorning two rings brushed his hair aside. "Although I didn't personally invite you, you may come aboard sweetheart."

Mentally, I cringed. Physically, I nodded at him.

He frowned. He was probably waiting for the effects of his forbidden spell to work on me. Since I was aware of it, his spell couldn't cast a hold on me.

Not waiting longer, he took my hand and escorted me onto his ship. He showed me where the food and drinks were and then left me to indulge. Only, I wasn't like the other females on the ship. I didn't let my guard down. I walked to the steps, catching their attention and I sat down on one.

A blond girl wearing a black dress with a slit revealing her curvy leg caught my eye. Lucy was making her way inside the ship with Bora, or who she thought was the real Salamander from Fairy Tail. The anchor was pulled up and the large boat started to sail away from Hargeon harbor.

The girls no longer minded me, since in their eyes I wasn't a threat. I was just left to wait.

OoO

I lay on the step, my arm curving under my head while quickly settling my glasses in place on my face. I closed my eyes as the other girls started to drop to the floor one by one. I could feel eyes on us, waiting. I hoped no one kept watch on me since I didn't help myself to anything and with what I wore, I might have stood out -but in a definite not attractive way.

Footsteps pounded on the deck.

"The captain did one hell of a job," a male's voice pitched in from the distance.

"We're going to make a lot of money with all these bitches," another replied.

"Do you think the Captain will let us enjoy some of them?" a third one asked.

"The captain wants them in good condition before hitting the market," the first one said. His voice sounded close to me.

"What about this bitch? She looks like nothing compared to the others." The second said from closest to me. I could feel him hovering over me.

"The Captain personally escorted her on the ship."

"No way, this average bitch."

I felt like gutting them for talking about me like that. I might not have dressed for the occasion, but they didn't have to talk about me like some piece of crap.

Another weakness of mine was my temper. I didn't like anyone foul-mouthing me if I didn't deserve it.

"Just take the wench already." Hard hands dug into my sides and lifted me up like a sack of potatoes. I was thrown over a hard shoulder, my stomach being crushed as an arm draped over my back.

"Let's go, the Captain wants us!" Another man called from the distance.

"What's wrong?"

"That!"

"Is that a person flying in the sky?"

"No, it has to be a bird?"

"A very large looking bird."

"Wait, that is a person with a…"

"Cat!"

There was a crash and debris flew everywhere on the ship. The man holding me dropped me and I was able to grab a hold of my glasses before they flew off my face. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of men in front of me. In the middle of them were a cat with wings and Natsu. His long black cape drifted in the wind.

His obsidian eyes looked at everyone until they fell on me. "Thanks!" he said with a grin overtaking his face.

My hazel eyes widened. He could have spotted me on the roof from where he was standing earlier in Hargeon. He might have if he could easily find me behind the men.

Then he hunched over, his hand quickly covering his mouth. He was seasick.

The cool air around him evaporated and the men attacked him at the same time. I blinked my eyes, watching how they jumped him and made him collapse on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" the blue-haired man walked out with Lucy. He had her hands restrained as she struggled to get away from him. There were tears in her brown eyes.

"Natsu!" she called out in relief.

"Lucy," Happy said from next to me. When did the cat get beside me? I was really losing my touch.

"Go to her!" I yelled to the feline. He looked between me and her. "Just go, get her off the ship!"

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here."

He hesitated, his small head looking to Natsu. The fire dragon slayer nodded his head and then groaned in motion sickness.

Before the cat flew to the blond girl, I called out to the man restraining her. "Yo Bora!"

His head turned to me and Happy used the diversion to fly at his head. Bora let the blond teenage girl go and the feline grabbed her before flying into the night sky. Some men left the pink head alone, no longer seeing him as a threat. They came at me. It took all my will power not to fight back. I could have easily had the men at my feet, licking the ground but I made my muscles lapsed. They grabbed me by my forearms and held my sagging body.

The tall blue headed man came to me, his face contorted into anger. "How do you know me?"

"You were kicked out of Titan Nose Guild for using illegal magic," I responded simply.

He seemed angrier. He raised his hand into the air and it came down hard against my cheek. The impact jerked my head to the side. My glasses flew off my face. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You're going to be the first one branded by me," he said, his tone darker.

I turned my face to him and glared at him. He roughly slapped me again.

"Take her away before I make her scream in agony," Bora scathingly instructed his men. I felt them dragging me away from Natsu. He struggled against the some of the crew holding him down too but his seasickness prevented him from doing much.

They were about to take me into the interior of their ship when I heard shouts and the next thing I knew, there was a big wave heading toward us. My eyes darted to the crew, they were shocked by the tsunami. Tugging one arm, the man to my right was taken by surprise. I rammed my knee into his midsection. He let me go. He doubled over in pain. I smirked while I went under the other man's arm, twisting it. I pulled his arm further until I heard his bone crack. He yelled in agony. I broke his arm.

The tsunami was getting closer to us. Deftly, I grabbed for my glasses and put them in my pants' pocket. All I was left to do was wait for the huge wave to hit us.

OoO

The tsunami sent the ship on shore. Bora was more concerned with the council being alerted with his transgression. The teenage blond girl did her part -she summoned Aquarius to stop the ship from leaving Hargeon Port. Natsu was left to deal with the rest.

Shaking the wetness from my hair and wringing my shirt from the excess water, I was about to exit the whole commotion when the fire dragon slayer's magic headed my way. Dodging out of the path from his fire in time, I yelled, "Watch where you direct your fire!"

Of course, he didn't hear me. He was too busy slurping fire into his mouth.

I shook my head. Forget him and forget my bag. I remembered he took it from me when he pushed me toward the vessel. I had to find some odd jobs, make more money and then use that money to buy what I need.

I scanned the area one more time. Lucy and Happy were standing on one of the fallen buildings. The little cat was explaining how the pink headed male fought. She was probably in for the shock of her life at discovering Natsu was Salamander.

I noted that he no longer wore his black robe. His muscled arm sported a red Fairy Tail emblem as he fought against Bora. Too bad Bora didn't stand a chance against him now they were off water.

The fight was almost over. The council were on their way. I refused to be arrested for nothing.

My hand reached in my back pocket to retrieve my glasses. Behind me, more buildings collapsed. Natsu's magic filled the air, his flames lighting Hargeon. I put on my spectacles, not caring if it was wet. I was about to leave when three figures ran past me.

In the background, I could hear more footsteps. The council were almost to us. Perhaps, I could travel by rooftop. I switched my direction when a hard hand touched my wrist, long fingers enclosing around it. The next thing I knew, I was being I yanked forward by a pink-haired male with no choice but to follow him. Next to me, Lucy ran with Happy flying at her side and they were taking me to Fairy Tail.

And along the way I couldn't help think how reality and dreams blur into one -a person reborn into Fiore was being pulled to Fairy Tail, the beginning point of the story.

Perhaps, my story was meant to begin there.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
